robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Danby
Team Danby is one of the most experienced teams in Robot Wars, first competing in Series 2, despite not qualifying with a heavyweight until Series 8. The team primarily consists of the two Danby brothers, Craig and Chris, and they are also joined in the reboot by featherweight roboteer, Sam Price, and later Jack Tweedy. Team Danby refers to the team under the captaincy of Craig Danby, while the alternative name Team Terrafonics is used to refer to Chris Danby's teams. Robot Wars Team Danby first competed in the Featherweight Championship of the Second Wars with Deadline. They failed to enter Series 3 as their event was cancelled, the Super Heavyweight championship with Toxin. They lost their only antweight fight in Extreme 1 with Anto and they also lost both featherweight fights (Extreme 2 and Series 7) with Gi-Ant-O. They used a Sumobot in Extreme 2 as their proper machine wasn't ready. In Series 7, they used their proper machine, but it lost drive almost immediately and was counted out. Series 4 saw them attempt to qualify with a lifter armed robot named Vindicare. In the first series of Extreme, they won an unaired Wild Card Warriors match against Hypno-Disc after the famous machine broke down early in the battle. They have also attempted to enter the show with TX-108 and Tanto. During the qualifiers for Series 5, TX-108 faced future semi-finalist S3. It started well, managing to push S3 around as the machine was suffering from control problems, although S3 did manage to turn and hit TX-108 with its disc multiple times. The match went to the judges with both machines having suffered damage, and S3 was declared the winner. For Series 6, TX-108 attempted to qualify again and fought Reptirron The Second, but broke down during the battle after one crucial blow from Reptirron's weapon and failed to enter the show again. At the Series 7 qualifiers, TX-108 was drawn against 8645T 2 and Mighty Mouse, who coincidentally fought in Round 1 of the main competition against each other. TX-108 lost after its aerial came loose and once again failed to qualify for the series. The team finally competed on Robot Wars with Foxic, which competed in the Series 8. The latest version of Tanto, built by Team Danby, was also sold to Team Nebula, who competed in the pilot episode with it. They have since rebranded the robot as Neutron. In Series 9, Craig Danby qualified with Foxic, entering as a one-man team, but suffered from bad-luck in his Group Battle after driving over the floor flipper while missing a retaining bolt. Chris Danby entered as the captain of Team Terrafonics with his robot, Apex, joined by Sam Price. Craig Danby wore a fox hoodie throughout the filming of his episode in Series 9. In Series 10, Craig Danby was not selected to compete with Foxic, so the team reunited under Team Terrafonics, and entered with Apex again, driven and captained by Chris Danby. Jack Tweedy also joined the team. However, Apex lost both of its battles after spectacularly splitting apart from its weapon and body. To date, Team Danby have built at least 132 robots in the past 16 years. Battle of the Stars Craig Danby took part as a mentor in Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars. He appeared in Episode 1, mentoring Suzi Perry and Dallas Campbell, presenters of TV shows such as The Gadget Show. Craig helped the celebrities repair and compete with a robot of Perry's own design, The Cat. Danby did not receive a speaking role on the show, but gave advice to the celebrities off-screen to keep them calm and competitive. Robots Deadline.jpg|Deadline (Series 2, Featherweight) Toxin.jpg|Toxin (Series 3, Super Heavyweight) TX-108.jpeg|TX-108 (Extreme 1, Heavyweight) Anto.jpg|Anto (Extreme 1, Antweight) Giantosumo.jpg|Gi-Ant-O (Extreme 2, Featherweight) Gianto7.jpg|Gi-Ant-O (Series 7, Featherweight) Foxic wedgedown.png|Foxic (Series 8, Heavyweight) Foxic S9.jpg|Foxic (Series 9, Heavyweight) Apex official.jpg|Apex (Series 9, Heavyweight) Apex 10.png|Apex (Series 10, Heavyweight) Thecat.png|The Cat (Battle of the Stars, Heavyweight) Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 (1 unaired) *Losses: 10 NOTE: Wins and losses belonging to The Cat are not included Series Record NOTE: Tanto also entered the 2016 pilot episode, under new ownership of Team Nebula Outside Robot Wars File:Photophattiephobia.png|Photophattiephobia during the interview before the race began. File:Hatchet.jpg|The original version of Hatchet, Sam Price's featherweight They competed in Techno Games with TX-108, as [http://www.teamdanby.com/noncombatprojects.htm RaMyA, (Razer My Arse)], minus it's weapon and clad in pink fur working with Pink Pants (a weaponless pink fur clad Pussycat) in the football competition as Team Pink. It also competed in the Sumo competition. The team also competed in the Sprint Battery event in Techno Games 2001 with a robot called Photophattiephobia, which reached the semi-finals, despite never reaching the finish line. Photophattiephobia was built over a couple of days after Mentorn called the team. It was meant to have 4 legs but didn't due to Photophattiephobia not being finished until half ten the night before the event. Team Danby are set to compete in the upcoming Chinese TV show, Clash Bots. They have also entered the 2018 season of BattleBots with a new machine, Predator. Jack Tweedy also qualified for the same series with Vanquish. Team member Sam Price also competes at live events with the featherweight Hatchet, armed with an chain-driven axe. Two versions of the robot have been built; the original was sold in 2014, while the second version debuted in 2015 and has competed regularly at featherweight events since. Other Robots After Series 7 of Robot Wars, Team Danby entered Tanto and TX-108 in the live circuit and had a lot more success than they ever did in Robot Wars. The team has currently built: Super Heavyweight *Toxin (Series 3) Heavyweight Vindicare.jpg|A computer generated image of Vindicare TX-108_version_1.jpg|The first version of TX-108 TX-108 technogames.jpg|TX-108 at Techno Games Ttx108.jpg|TX-108 minus its armour at the live event Tanto.png|Tanto V1, which failed to qualify for Series 7, now retired Tanto version 2.png|Tanto version 2 (retired) Tanto version 3.jpg|Tanto version 3 (retired) Tanto version 4.png|Tanto version 4 (retired) Tanto_version_5.jpg|Tanto version 5 (retired) Tanto.jpg|Tanto version 6 which made its Robot Wars debut in Guilford Tanto Newport.jpg|Tanto version 6 ready for Newport Tanto 23.jpg|Tanto version 6 in 2014 with its new top design Scrap Dog.jpg|Scrap Dog (under construction) Noisy_Cricket.png|Scrap Dog complete, it now goes by the name Noisy Cricket. Tanto, TX-108 and Pinser.png|TX-108 and Tanto version 3 with Pinser on display. TX-109.jpg|TX-109 in 2014 TX109_.jpg|TX-109 when it was finished TX-109 finished.jpg|TX-109 at Santa Pod. Foxic_painted.jpg|Foxic, Team Danby's new heavyweight almost finished. Foxic.png|Foxic finished. Foxic_finished.jpg|Foxic finished. *Vindicare (Failed to qualify for Series 4) *TX-108 (Robot Wars Extreme Series 1, failed to qualify for Series 5-7) *Tanto (Unused reserve for Series 7) *Tanto 2-5 (retired) *Tanto 6 (2016 Pilot) *Scrap Dog (Sold and renamed Noisy Cricket) *Mad Dog (entered construction, progress unknown) *Apex (Series 9) *Foxic (Series 8-9) *Big Panda Hatchet (live circuit) Middleweight *Tanto Jr (retired) Featherweight *Deadline (Series 2) *Gi-Ant-O (Extreme 2, Series 7) *Tanto XP (retired) *Hatchet (live circuit) Antweights: Anto1.jpg|Anto 1 Anto2_sml.jpg|Anto 2 before Extreme Series 1 Anto3_2012.jpg|Anto 3 before 2013 Anto3.jpg|Anto 3, the current model of Anto, in 2012 Anto 3 2013.jpg|Anto 3 in 2013 Anto_3_(Tanto6).jpg|Anto 3 in 2013 after being redesigned to resemble Tanto V.6 Anto 2014.jpg|Anto 3 in 2014 AntoX.jpg|A early Anto X EnvyAnt.jpg|Envy Ant Stormin_Norman.jpg|Stormin Norman Tourniquet.jpg|Tourniquet Scalpel Evo 2.jpg|Scalpel Evo 2 Wells.jpg|Wells Anto3_AntoX_SonofPhattiePhobia.jpg|Anto3, Anto X (rebuilt) and Son of PhotoPhattiePhobia *Anto (Robot Wars Extreme Series 1) *Anto X *Ixion *Boxing Unit 1 *Scrap Mamba *Scalpel Evo 3 *Badgerbot *Anto 3 *Nanto *Stormin Norman *Envy Ant *8.645T *Torniquet *Ifyouthinkthisnameisstupidyoushouldhearmyother (Iyttnisyshmo) *Son of PhotoPhattiePhobia Trivia *In early 2017, Team Danby welcomed Will Sedgwick onto their team, co-host of robotics podcast Inside the Bot alongside Gabriel Stroud. External links *Team Danby website *Team Danby Facebook page *Apex - Team Terrafonics Facebook page *Craig Danby's YouTube channel Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events Category:Teams who entered the same series with more than one robot Category:Teams which competed in Clash Bots Category:Teams which competed in every series of the reboot